Moving on: Reflections of the past
by NinjaRolll
Summary: Its been 5 years after the Fourth Shinobi war and things have changed. On her way to a sudden meet up with Naruto, Hinata ponders if she too has changed. Suggested NaruSaku, One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Quote :(**

* * *

Hinata walked threw the streets of Konaha not in any particular rush to get to her destination. The sun was shinning and the birds where chirping. Kids were playing. Everything was at piece. In fact, on days like this, you wouldn't even consider that this village was in the midst of a war just 5 years ago. She suddenly stopped in her tracks for a moment pondering in thought. Had she changed in these 5 years like the village?

Well she had been training much harder earning her the right to become an Ambu (along with earning respect from her father). She'd also been participating in her clan lately fulfilling her title as heiress. For a while now she had also been considering working for the Ninja academy. Besides, working with kids had always been a dream of hers. She grinned at the thought. Maybe she had changed a little in these five years. Satisfied Hinata continued her walk.

'But the real test of weather I changed or not would be coming up a head quite soon,' Hinata thought as her destination finally came to view. Ichiraku Ramen. She drew in a breath before walking in to the establishment. 'Here goes nothing'

There slurping down a bowl of ramen was the one and only, Naruto Uzamki. Hero of the Leaf and soon to be hokage. Hinata stood next to him, politely waiting for him to finish his bowl.

"ehem, Naruto-kun I don't mean to intrude but…" she said to the hungry ninja eating the last of his noodles. Recongnizing the soft voice Naruto quickly finished and whipped his mouth before turning to her. He flashed his regular mischievous grin and scratched his head bashfully.

"Opps didn't see you there Hinata-Chan!" he said good naturedly. "Here take a seat!" Hinata gave a short nod and sat next to the obviously happy blonde. 'A couple years ago I would've died at the spot at seeing Naruto like this' Hinata reminisced.

"Soo um why did you call me here Naruto-kun?"

"No need for the honorglifics Hinata! Besides we've known each other for years," Naruto casually, causing the white eyed girl to blush. 'N-no honorglifics? Sure we've been talking a lot lately but... .' Her thought was then cut of by Naruto's excited chatter.

"Okay I'm going to come strait out with it! I'm going to propose to Sakura!" he said beaming with happiness. Hinata blinked. A awkward silence fell over the two. Although her face seemed unreadable, a sea of emotions swirled inside of her. Old and new feeling clashed.

A few minutes passed. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but surprisingly it was Hinata who broke the quietness. She gave Naruto a gentle smile. "That's great! I'm happy for you two Naruto-kun, I mean Naruto!" she said with a little cheerfulness. "I always knew you two would have that 'happy ending'!" It wasn't a lie. Naruto and Sakura had gotten close during the war. It wasn't much of a surprise when they started dating. The two getting married isn't either.

"Great! I was afraid you where going to say it was too early or something!" he said with much relief. "I wanted you to be one of the first to know!" He continued to ramble, the two discussing the wedding and other things. It was strange, she was happy for them but she still felt a small pain in her heart. She shrugged it off continuing the conversation. A few hours later the two bid their farewells. Hinata politely congratulated him again and stepped out into the evening. She strolled down the street, lost in thought again.

She felt the pain in her heart appear once more, but then it faded into nothingness. Perhaps she didn't change or perhaps, maybe she did. What mattered was that she was moving on.

"_You can spend Minutes, Hours, Days, Weeks, or even months over analyzing a situation. Trying to put the pieces together justfying what could've happened. Or you can leave the pieces on the floor and move on" -Turac_


End file.
